Mi última elección
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: Céline medita lo que sucede a su alrededor. Sigue a un líder que parece no tener buenas intenciones, tiene un esposo que no la ama y que aún recuerda a su viejo amor, y está esperando un hijo y no se siente preparada para ello. ¿Qué decisión tomará para cambiar su vida?


Los personajes son de **Cassandra Clare**. Solo esto es de mi autoría.

Céline medita lo que sucede a su alrededor. Sigue a un líder que parece no tener buenas intenciones, tiene un esposo que no la ama y que aún recuerda a su viejo amor, y está esperando un hijo y no se siente preparada para ello. ¿Qué decisión tomará para cambiar su vida?

* * *

**«Mi última elección»**

* * *

_Mayo, 1991_

Algo no está bien. Puedo intuirlo. En mi fuero interno, sé que algo está a punto de cambiar. Jocelyn lo sabe también, y en más de una ocasión he visto ese brillo de incertidumbre en su mirada. Sin embargo, la duda me envuelve y me vuelve insegura, sin saber realmente lo que debo hacer. Algo en mi interior me dice que detenga toda esta locura, que logre convencer a Stephen de marcharnos y empezar una vida nueva en otro lugar; que podemos criar a nuestro bebé en un sitio más seguro.

Él siempre está encerrado en el estudio, escribiendo cartas furiosas a algún destinatario misterioso. Pero yo sé perfectamente quién es esa persona; aquel fantasma que flota siempre encima de nosotros: Amatis.

Aunque nunca la menciona en voz alta, el dolor en sus ojos todavía es visible. Sin mencionar que Stephen nunca ha vuelto a hablar de la misma manera con su madre y se retuerce cada vez que Valentine menciona a los Graymark. Es como una poderosa sombra que se cierne sobre mi matrimonio. Un nombre que está prohibido para mí, y que si por alguna razón llego a decirlo, su silencio es más prolongado.

A pesar de todo, amo a mi marido...

Estoy encerrada en mi cuarto, llorando, como siempre. Odio esta situación, ser tan débil y no poder enfrentarme a mis propios demonios. ¡Por el Ángel! ¡Soy una Cazadora de Sombras! Estoy entrenada para eliminar subterráneos, seres demoníacos y cosas así, y aun así no puedo ser firme ante mis propias convicciones.

Me rodeo el vientre con ambos brazos, tratando de darme un poco de calor. El bebé se mueve cada vez más y, al mismo tiempo, el terror que siento por no ser una buena madre crece con cada día que pasa. Apenas tiene seis meses, pero sé que será un niño fuerte, como su padre. Espero que él pueda ser la unión que necesitamos mi esposo y yo para poder ser felices.

Tomo la taza que está en la mesita de noche, con aquel extraño brebaje que Valentine insiste que beba. Dice que Jocelyn lo tomaba todo el tiempo y que le ayudaba a lidiar con los malestares del embarazo. Confío en él, así que ni siquiera lo pienso dos veces antes de beberme todo el contenido. Jocelyn ya no está aquí para preguntarle si tuvo algún problema por tomar de esa mezcla extraña y dulzona.

**-n-**

_Julio, 1991_

El funeral de Stephen terminó hace un par de horas. No nos permitieron darle la sepultura que merecía, pues nos consideran unos traidores... nos niegan nuestro derecho a una muerte digna. La Clave nos está cazando, como si nosotros fuéramos los subterráneos en lugar de sus hermanos nefilims.

Valentine se ha mostrado impasible. Parece como si no le importara. _Hizo lo mismo con Lucian, quizá lo reemplazará también_. Eso hace que la sangre me hierva... ¡era su parabatai! Debería sentirse culpable por enviarlo a esas malditas redadas. De nuevo, esa sensación de que algo está mal con él me recorre el cuerpo.

Ya no tengo más lágrimas por derramar. Odio las palabras de consuelo que me susurran todo el tiempo. _Todo estará bien... Tienes un maravilloso motivo para seguir adelante... Tu bebé te necesita fuerte_... ¡¿Y qué hay de mí?! Yo necesito de Stephen y me lo han arrebatado de la peor manera. ¡Quiero a mi esposo de vuelta!

Me siento tan sola sin él. Podíamos ser dos completos extraños; podía ignorarme todo el día y podía pensar en otra mujer... ¡pero yo lo amaba!

Encuentro un paquete en el comedor. Trae una tarjeta de Valentine, y me sorprende gratamente al encontrar un plato rebosante de comida y un contenedor con uno de sus brebajes.

"_Necesitas alimentarte. Stephen lo querría de esta manera"._

Y eso consigue romper más mi corazón, así que lo obedezco y me termino todo. Tiene ese extraño sabor dulzón al que ya estoy acostumbrada, y me obligo a retenerlo en el estómago. Todavía resuena en mi memoria la última frase. _Stephen lo querría de esta manera_. ¿Es verdad, mi amor? ¿Te preocupabas por mí?

No. Sé perfectamente que eso jamás había sucedido.

—_No lo entiendes. No te amo y nunca lo haré... ella siempre estará en mi corazón _—fue lo último que me dijo, antes de irse a aquella misión mortal—_. Nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte daño, Céline. Te quiero, pero nunca podrás tomar su lugar._

Llego con cierto temor a su inmaculado estudio. Robert dijo que Stephen le había pedido ayuda para elaborar un testamento y que era importante que lo encontrara antes de que la Clave se fuera encima de nosotros y de nuestros bienes, así nuestro hijo no quedaría desamparado. No me importa si él me ha dejado en la calle y sin un solo centavo, pero el bebé no tiene la culpa de nada.

Sin embargo, lo que encuentro ahí no es la última voluntad de mi esposo, sino una caja repleta de cartas a su vieja amante. Amor en su máxima expresión, poesías, disculpas... es un recuerdo constante y desgarrador del lugar que estoy usurpando aquí.

Nunca debí unirme a Valentine. Nunca debí aceptar que me presentara a Stephen. Nunca debí ofrecerme a ser su esposa... Nunca, nunca pude estar por encima de ella.

El dolor me consume y tengo que sujetarme del filo del escritorio para no desplomarme. ¿Acaso no merecía el mínimo respeto? Al menos por el hecho de ser la madre de su hijo. Parecía tan entusiasmado por la idea y que este niño nos uniría completamente, dejando atrás todo su pasado... pero me equivoqué. No tenía lugar en el corazón de mi marido.

Por último, encuentro una carta a nuestro bebé. Esa resulta todavía peor, pues le confiesa que nunca me quiso como lo merecía. Solo sentía un cariño sincero y que no me culpaba de nada... ¡como si eso realmente me importara! Mi único consuelo es que ha sido honesto con su hijo. Él no merece una familia que viva en una farsa constante.

Stephen iba a reunirse con ella... le entregaría personalmente todas las cartas a Amatis antes de irse, incluyendo ésta última. Recuerdo que una noche antes de partir, estuvo escribiendo hasta muy tarde. Me había dicho que saldría a entrenar, pero le detuve, diciéndole que era muy noche y que debía descansar. Me soltó aquellas mordaces palabras, antes de darse media vuelta y dormirse. Partió a la mañana siguiente, sin despedirse de mí.

Llorando con amargura, guardo todas las cartas nuevamente en la caja y envuelvo todo en papel, escribiendo el nombre de Amatis en la parte superior. Añado una última nota hacia ella:

"_Cuida de mi bebé. Es el hijo que él hubiera deseado tener contigo"._

No se lo entregaré yo. No quiero ver su rostro ni tener que enfrentarme a ella de frente. Dejo instrucciones para que alguien lo haga por mí, aunque no tenga la garantía de que ella decida aceptarlo. Era lo que él quería, después de todo.

En ese momento, la inspiración llega a mí. Quizá sea la idea más estúpida y temeraria que jamás he tenido, pero el peso de la soledad me consume y me llena de terror el hecho de tener que pasar el resto de mi vida con la mitad de mi corazón. Sé que es la única manera en que mi marido y yo podremos estar juntos, sin fantasmas que nos aten al pasado.

Con lentitud, llego hasta el baño de nuestra habitación. Todavía puedo oler la mezcla mentolada de su loción. Le sonrío al reflejo que está frente a mí y tomo la pequeña cuchilla que Stephen solía usar para rasurarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces, para no arrepentirme, hago un trazo tembloroso y largo por toda la muñeca y veo el líquido carmín que brota de mi cuerpo. Repito la acción en el otro brazo y me siento en el piso, recargando mi espalda contra la bañera, a esperar la dulce muerte.

Sí, quizá nunca fui digna del amor de Stephen, pero tal vez esto le demuestre el inmenso amor que siempre sentí por él. Mi lealtad nunca fue hacia Valentine... sino hacia mi amado esposo.

* * *

Tengo demasiado presente a este personaje. Creo que su historia es la más triste de toda la saga hasta ahora.

¿Merece reviews?


End file.
